1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end mill comprising an end mill head having a pull rod secured thereto and a shank having a hole into which the pull rod is fitted, said end mill head having a cutting edge and said end mill having a center axis. The invention further relates to an end mill head and methods for securing an end mill head to a shank.
2. Prior Art
A previously known end mill with a detachable head is disclosed in Japanese Patent Document 57-189713. The known tool includes a neck portion which is integral with the end mill head, which neck portion constitutes a potential breakage area for the tool. Another problem with such prior art is that it has been found unstable in some high speed applications, due to the lack of support at radially outer surfaces. In addition unnecessarily expensive tool material is used in the neck portion.